Terran Marine
Terran Marines are soldiers of Koprulu Sector. They are divided into 7 distributions, each specialized in different areas and taking different amount of resource and skills to train. During some KMS or Koprulu Sector-related missions, they will show to assist SAS through the mission. General Marines They are the mostly widely-used marines in all purposes, being effective on any combat situation. They are generally equipped with CMC-300 and C-14 Impaler, some equipped with older CMC-200. Some veterans have different assault rifles, which are more expensive to afford. General marines usually consist of past criminals who have been resocialized, a process in which the memory is wiped clean and replaced with another, which also fits the role of general marines, where it does not require much skills. Firebats Usually used fo cooking up melee enemies via predition flamethrowers, they are heavily armored with CMC-660 ID. Extremely effective against lightly armored enemies, they are favored for cleaning hordes of zombies. Their criminal records are known for being very disturbing to read, usually consisting of serial killers, which is understandable given their vespene gas supply, that is used for flamethrower, frequently leak into deep-space life support system, rendering them insane and unstoppable during heat of a battle. Marauders They, like Firebats, are heavily armored with CMC-500 K12, but a little more mobile to be able to carry Quad K12 Grenade Launchers, which are extremely effective on both small groups of light infantry and heavily armored machines. Because they take much more resource and time to train, they usually consist of elite general marines and skilled volunteers. Reapers Reapers are lightly armored and extremely mobile with their jet packs, being able to perform hit-and-run strategy, also favored in political assassinations. They are equipped with lightweight Stinger Gauss Pistol, but sometimes with shotguns and SMGs. They can be trained as cheap as general marines, but they require much more skills, usually assigned to by veterans and arrested drug abusers. Due to the cheapness and fearlessness of the soldiers, reapers are also used as paratroopers, except tha they don't get a parachute and use their jet packs instead. Field Medics Medics are equipped with CMC-300 and many lightweight weapons such as Stinger and Gauss SMG. They are also equipped with Recovery Lasers, which is capable of removing pain and stopping blood leak while duplicating neosteel onto the damaged armor. They are usually assigned by volunteers with below average to no combat ability, usually females due to their biology, although some tougher ones are assigned to different roles. Some medics, like Reapers, are arrested drug abusers. Ghosts Ghosts are designed for hazardous situations, being equipped with cOre Defense Hazard Protection and mostly sniper rifles, namely C-10 Canister Rifle, and rarely marksman assault rifles. Their armor also has some attachments, one of them the most important cloaking field generator. Ghosts can cloak, undetectable by most, if not all, lower-level sensors and visuals. The cloaking ability also placed them ideal for painting target for orbital nuclear strike, being one of key troops for squads. Ghosts are not like other marines. They are specially "recruited", generally against their will, at young age when they start showing psionic potentials, usually from pre-K to pre-teen. They are trained in specialized Ghost Academy, where statistics show death rate of 63% of young trainees. Spectres Spectres are subsidiary of Ghosts. They are equipped the same way, but they have special cOre Defense Striker Gloves, letting them focus on face-to-face battles rather than sneaky sniping Ghosts usually take. Some Spectres are more heavily armored and sometimes uses assault rifles and shotguns. Spectres consist of trainees in ghost academy who drop out or find Ghost program too "ordinary" for them, being specially trained and biologically modified. Category:Koprulu Marine Supply Products Category:StarCraft Reference Category:COre Defense Products Category:GoldenApple_NB